Alexander the Great
Alexander the Great also known as 'Alexander '''was a powerful soldier who lived in the year 330 B.C., and died when he was thirty-two years old. He is most known for being the alleged son of Zeus, the Greek God, and helping to conquer the kingdom of Macedon. He eventually later became King of the same kingdom. He was also the past life of Alex Trudeau. History Early Life Alexander was the biological son Olympias and King Phillip III. According to Olympias, Alexander's biological and true father is the Greek God, Zeus. However, how true this statement was is unknown. He also grew up with Ptolemy and number of other boys, including Hephaistion. He was rumored to have romantic affiliations with the latter. At the age of nineteen, Alexander joined his father's army as a soldier, and fought valiantly beside his father, ready to overthrow Elatea and make Mesopotamia great. It was also stated a number of times that Alexander had various romantic partners, and that he was possibly bisexual. Altered History Alexander was not meant to die until he reached the age of thirty-two. However, a demon named Acacius planned to alter history by poisoning Alexander's drink and killing him the day before the conquering of Elatea. He was cured of his poison by Prue Halliwell and Jo, who forced Acacius to talk to them. Acacius admitted to his crimes and told them that he discovered the truth about the great man Alexander would be, and he didn't want that future to come true. So, he poisoned the boy and cast a curse on all of his future-lives so that they may suffer the same fate. Acacius was later vanquished with the antidote luckily still in tact. After curing Alexander and going home, they were able to cure Alex Trudeau. Alexander then went on to fulfill his destiny and live the life he was always meant to have. Reincarnation Alexander's spirit was reborn in 2013 as the Whitelighter-Witch, Alexander Trudeau. The fact that they both share the same name is just a coincidence. However, it is possible that Alexander Trudeau was named after Alexander the Great, though this has yet to be confirmed. Throughout Destined Season 4 In [[Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story|''Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story]], When Alex Trudeau starts to have nightmares about someone dying and then starts mimicking those symptoms while he's awake, he goes to his cousins for help. Wyatt and Prue quickly figure out that the person Alex is dreaming of is Alexander the Great and, after sending Alex back to the past, learn that Alex is Alexander's past life. However, Alexander isn't supposed to die until he is thirty-two years old, but someone is attempting to kill him early. If this happens, it would throw history completely off, as Alexander is a key part in history. They also discuss the fact that Alexander was possibly bisexual or gay, and may have been in a romantic relationship with a fellow solider named Hephaistion. The books and journals written about them were in Magic School's secret library, but Charlotte was able to find them. Charlotte also mentions that some of Alexander's artifacts might be in the museum as well. The Halliwells soon discover that someone is trying to poison Alexander, and Alex ultimately switches bodies with Alexander, just as Alexander unknowingly drinks the poison. It is soon revealed that the attempted killer, Acacius, is a General in Philip III's army as well as a demon. Notes and Trivia * He is presumably the only past life of Alex Trudeau, and the first past life of a Trudeau to be seen; * He is the alleged son of Zeus, however, it has yet to be confirmed if this is true or not; ** Due to Olympias' story, it can safely stated that he is the son of Zeus. Because of this, he is the first known Demi-God. * He was poisoned by a General in his fathers army, who's name was Acacius; * He has been stated to either be gay or bisexual, as his boyfriend was Hephaistion, and his former lovers were both male and female; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Good Beings